happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Squabbles
Squabbles is a fan character. Character bio Squabbles is a blue badger that behaves like a typical tree friend, but he's actually one of the unluckiest characters in the series, as he often gets involved in fights, no matter whether he's innocent or not. Despite this fact, he acts as if he's living normally. He also seems to think positively. For a character with the unlucky trait, Squabbles has almost no sense of danger. When he's seen doing something while there's an incident or conflict nearby, he always ends up getting dragged in and involved in the conflict. Most of the time, he ends up getting injured brutally. As for his deaths, they mostly involve machines and heavy objects. Even in the few episodes he survives he still recives brutal injuries. Squabbles's episodes Starring roles *Soldier of Misfortune *Demolition Drive *Say What? *Card Sharp and Clock Sharp *Redneckery *Take Your Seat (new) *Nuttin' Wrong With Candy (Squabbles Version) *Watch That Language! *Whose Line Is It Anyway (Hiiragi1234 Version) *You Have Won a Ticket to Hell *Blown Away *Squabbles' Unlucky Smoochie *Cracker Land Part 1 *Cracker Land Part 2 *Washing The Badger *I Ce What You Ment *Idol Care Featuring roles *Happy Gull Lucky *Zoo on You *City Slicker *April Foolery *For Hero to Go *Can't See This *Angry Jerky Pig *Carry On, Carrion *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *High-tail It *Three Bucks *Shadow in the Night *You Sting So Bad *Deep Fried *Artifact or Fiction *Imagine That *Weaponary Combat *Shoo Fly *Don't Be a Jerk! *Bad vs Evil *Hop, Skip, and Swim *Cash Dash *Loner's Halloween *Trollololo *Just Down the Writers Block *Rolling Pins *Pardners for Life *Mouth to Mouth *Maddie's Happy Meal *Face the Facts *Gone in Character *Honey Bugs *Random Crash *Aw Coconuts! *Escape From Happy Tree Town *Grasp Hole Appearances *Three Times the Harm *Anger Mismanagement *What the Puck? *Bullet Proof Mayhem *Spaghetti Western *Goat for the Record *Cowboy Rescue *Cut-Off Claws (on a photo) *Bake My Organs *Songbird is the Word *Lowercase Eye *Male Bonding *What Will it Cost-ume *Dead on my Shoulders *Tech-Nophobic *Flippy the Barbarian *The Tusks (in flashback) *Sweet Friends *No Time For Snacks *Walk in the Dog Park *Flippy in Trouble *The Walrus and the Woodpecker *Little Chop of Horror *Chess Me Out! *Hip, Hip, Hooray *Burns Like the Sun *Innoscent *On the Other Hand *Cub-Napped *Lantern It Go *Sunset of the Dead Deaths #Three Times the Harm: Explodes from eating pizza bomb. #Zoo on You: Torn apart by Bongo. #Anger Mismanagement: Killed by Lumpy. #What the Puck?: Decapitated by Pucky. #Demolition Drive: Ran over by Mime. #Soldier of Misfortune: Crushed by plane. #City Slicker: Split in half by taxi trunk door. #Bullet Proof Mayhem: Possibly gets beaten to death or shot by bullets (debatable). #Say What?: Smashes into a tree. #April Foolery: Tumbles down a flight of stairs. #Spaghetti Western: Chokes on spaghetti. #Card Sharp and Clock Sharp: Dies in explosion. #For Hero to Go: Falls off a cliff. #Redneckery: Gets forced into a bottle. #Can't See This: Tazed in the eyes. #Angry Jerky Pig: Has his face smashed into a computer screen. #Take Your Seat (new): Crushed by the seat. #Goat for the Record: Dies in a car crash. #Carry On, Carrion: Hit by a car. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Hit in the head by a board with nails. #High-tail It: Hit by shuriken. #Nuttin' Wrong With Candy (Squabbles Version): Gets his eye and other parts poked by a whirling candy device. #Watch That Language!: Stabbed by Atwater. #Three Bucks: Hit by car. #Shadow in the Night: Punched in the eye. #Whose Line Is It Anyway (Hiiragi1234 Version): His head is impaled by a swordfish. #Deep Fried: Is deep fried, then eaten. #Artifact or Fiction: Drowns (death not seen). #You Have Won a Ticket to Hell: Splatters on the ground after he falls into a manhole. #Blown Away: His skin, muscles, and bones are blown off. #Squabbles' Unlucky Smoochie - Ladder: Dies from blood loss. #Squabbles' Unlucky Smoochie - Salt: Dies from a heart attack. #Squabbles' Unlucky Smoochie - Black Cat: Dies from hitting the screen. #Imagine That: Hit by a car and sent flying. #Cut-Off Claws: Killed by Claws prior to the episode. #Weaponary Combat: Decapitated by a desk. #Songbird is the Word: Hit by a car. #Lowercase Eye: Impaled by flag pole. #Shoo Fly: Shredded by Rocky. #Don't Be a Jerk!: Fried by deep-fryer oil. #Bad vs Evil: Sliced by paper. #Hop, Skip, and Swim: Electrocuted to death. #Cash Dash: Killed when his car explodes. #What Will it Cost-ume: Flattened by wall. #Trollololo: Cut in half by a rope. #Dead on my Shoulders: Killed by Flippy (debatable). #Tech-Nophobic: Killed by Robo Star (Offscreen). #Just Down the Writers Block: Dropped on Sturdy's shell. #Rolling Pins: Beheaded. #Flippy the Barbarian: Eaten by Bogey (in imagination). #Pardners for Life: Beaten by police baton (debatable). #The Tusks: Eaten by Bun/Yip. (in flashback) #Sweet Friends: Stabbed and eaten. #No Time for Snacks: Ripped apart by duplicates of Nutty. #Mouth to Mouth: Torn apart by shark. #Walk in the Dog Park: Possibly killed by dogs. #Maddie's Happy Meal: Killed by Perry. #Flippy in Trouble: Smashed in the head by cash register. #Cracker Land Part 2: His head is cracked open. #The Walrus and the Woodpecker: His head is sliced. #Little Chop Of Horror: Sliced by Random. #Washing The Badger: Head crushed by first-aid kit. #Chess Me Out!: Eaten by Toothy's killer turtle. #Five To Nine: Head is sliced by sisscors. #Camera Kringle: Brains are bashed out. #Walking On The Blood Red Carpet: Face is impaled by glass shards. #Gone in Character: Splatters on the ground. #Hip, Hip, Hooray: Squeezed by boa constrictor. #Honey Bugs: Face explodes. #Burns Like the Sun: Brutally torn apart by Frostbite. #Random Crash: Suffers from seizure and dies. #Aw Coconuts: Tangled up by hammock and then constricted. #Innoscent: Sliced up. #Escape From Happy Tree Town: Hit by The Mole's car. #I Ce What You Ment: Suffocates in cement. #Grasp Hole: Torn in half. #Idol Care: killed by his lawn mower. #Cub-Napped: Sliced to death. #Lantern It Go: Crushed by Cryptie's gadgets. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Smith Save: Crushed by a motor (game over screen), eaten by Smith (if won). Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular main menu: Crushed. #Happy Tree Fans: The Complete Season 2 - Main Menu: Crushed by a falling helicopter. Injuries #Happy Gull Lucky: His tail gets cut off by the ladder. #Bullet Proof Mayhem: Beaten up (if not killed). #Say What?: (Before death) Stung in the rear, gets half his torso ripped off. #Card Sharp and Clock Sharp: Gets burnt and impaled (twice). #High-tail It: Throttled by Savaughn. #Weaponary Combat: Has his foot impaled by glass. #Male Bonding: Beaten by Punk. #Walk in the Dog Park: Hand ripped off. #Cracker Land Part 1: Punched by Jerky. #Face the Facts: His face is destroyed from a hit with the bat. #Washing The Badger: Tail is ripped off, trips over a clothing wringer, stabbed by nails, falls off a ladder. #Chess Me Out!: Legs are bitten off by Toothy's killer turtle. #Honey Bugs: Stung in the lips and tongue. #On the Other Hand: Beaten up by Pierce. #I Ce What You Ment: Hits his head and is knocked out. #Sunset of the Dead: His face is bitten off. Kill count *Lifty - 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Shifty - 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Scurvy - 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Devious - 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Crash - 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Bushy - 1 ("Say What?" along with Bongo) *Todd - 1 ("For Hero to Go" along with Josh) *Gloomy - 1 ("You Have Won a Ticket to Hell") *Buckley - 1 ("You Have Won a Ticket to Hell") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("For Hero to Go") *Gutsy - 1 ("Cash Dash") *Others - 1 (a fly in "Demolition Drive") Trivia *He and Softy were created on the same day. *So far, the only regular episodes he survived are Happy Gull Lucky, Male Bonding,'' Cancelling Isn't Magic, ''Cracker Land Part 1, Face the Facts, and Sunset of the Dead. Even then, he is still injured. **He has also survived the Happy Tree Fans episodes Cowboy Rescue and You Sting So Bad. *He has one of the lowest survival rates. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Badgers Category:Season 32 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive